


Burn Me Up

by sugarby



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: "Let's try this again." Lio chuckles and puts out a hand, decorated with black rings and big, studded bracelets that jangle as they hang from his slender wrist, “I’m Lio Fortia, leader of MAD BURNISH.”Galo shakes it while trying not to hyperventilate “I’m Galo Thy—”“Mos, I know. Burning Rescue.”Galo gapes, "Are you, like, a fan?!”Lio doesn't confirm with words so much as he does with body movement, crossing his arms, smirking and lifting his shoulders enough for a small shrug, the combination giving off a teasing vibe.(Or An eventful meeting pulls together two talented musicians who come to learn they like each other quite a bit).
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 38
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You watch Promare once and it becomes your life, honestly. I've been after a band au about them for a while and I courageously felt like trying my hand at smut again, so I'm supplying it for myself and whoever else is in demand for the same thing.

The three-man rock band have been the talk of the Promepolis underground establishment nearly every night for the past few weeks and they're only going stronger. Signed to a successful label and with numerous official accounts with hoards of fans under their layers of belts, they certainly don't need to play here but they do and it feels amazing to be a part of it, whether in the crowd or on stage with them.

  
Near or far, the heavy under bass and electric strumming of their instruments—all hit with a vibrant green and neon pink fireball sticker, a symbolism of what they stand for together—is consumed like a thunderstorm: loud, rattling, ferocious, dangerously beautiful. It's effective and draws in crowds like sugar to ants and no one seems to know until they've accumulated in to an amalgamation of cheers and jumps so much it gets the floorboards peeling off their hinges.

  
It's no wonder they're the joint winners of the 'Rookie' award with Burning Rescue, passed to up and coming artists who have captured more attention and support than many before them. It's _well deserved_.

  
Galo watches them with an immense amount of pride in his big chest. Just being nominated is an honour but he and the rest of Burning Rescue get to share that with them, with _M∆D BURNISH_ and it's fucking _wild_.

  
In his own bubble of a world, there's not a reality where it's possible to not like them but as much as they have fans chanting their names in rehearsed union like a dying wish, even with the undergarments boldly flung at their feet on stage, M∆D BURNISH inevitably isn't everyone's cup of tea. Burning Rescue know a little too well what its like to be chased out of mall entrances for 'encouraging loitering' and escorted from streets by policemen over ~~unauthorised~~ spontaneous performances. Lucia is the band's one of a kind keyboard player and she looks pretty chill but that time she went feral and told the officers they wouldn't know good music if they were gang-banged by every goddamn instrument in a music store.

  
Bassist Aina and drummer Remi held their breaths then and expected to be thrown immediately into a holding cell. Officer Varys was bulky and looked like he would've loved to but Officer Ignis was undeservingly cool about it. He laughed, praised Lucia's spunk which kind of reminded him of his teenage daughter. They still had to wrap everything up and leave but he at least them play out their last song, to Varys' annoyance but even he had a small smile on his face.

  
Now whenever it comes up that Galo has two officers' numbers saved in his phone, he has to retell the story to explain it's because they're tight with each other and not that he's, like, on probation or some shit. 

  
Kray Foresight's pretty okay with them too but goes full head of police on M∆D BURNISH's asses, like he's out to get them ( _"He is, the bastard. Oh my god, like, get a fucking life already."_ Lio, the leader of M∆D BURNISH, boldly said in an interview once, which only fuelled the heated dispute between them). Kray is always on their case about something or other like an 'indecent public display' (so Lio started wearing _even tighter_ jeans higher raised crop hoodies but Galo definitely wasn't complaining one little bit). 

  
All kinds of complaints can fire their way but no one can take their fire, their amazing something that radiates and sends a full house into a frenzy as they rock the stage. So what if they wear too much black and leather and studs and are overly edgy? It works for them, their fans love it.

  
Galo won't listen to the negativity. He's just another face in a sea of more faces—granted, he's easily noticed with his guitar strapped to his back, its head bumping into people here and there—but he swears regardless that every line of 'you' Lio sings is like it's for him.

  
He watches from across the room as Lio grabs a water bottle and turns his face to the ceiling for a long sip. His damp, fluffy bobbed hair clings to his jawline that looks all the more kissable in this angle. Galo stops a few feet away with a gulp, caught off. He's not the shy type and he definitely isn't one to back down from whatever he sets out do to but _God almighty_ —

  
Someone stumbles into him from behind.

  
Galo's legs wind forward and fail to balance him out before he stumbles himself, right over and into the leader of M∆D BURNISH. He gasps at the crime he feels he's committed and the other band members of M∆D BURNISH are watching him now. His hands go up immediately, "I-I come in peace! My bad! Someone crashed into me, I swear—"

  
"It's fine. _Breathe_."

  
Galo did. That soft voice with a hardness to it commanded him and he just casually let it.

  
"Better?"

  
"Yeah, thanks." Galo just stands there, kind of lost. They all wait for him to give them a sign that he's still breathing and didn't just pass out while standing. "Oh! Right, yeah, uh, you were amazing—all of you." He feels he has to clarify because he can't pull his eyes away from the leader, but he really does mean all of them. M∆D BURNISH is more than just their pretty front man, it's the talent, skill and creativity of them as a collective and he fucking digs that. Their performance was magical. Powerful! Galo's mind was blown and pieces are practically under the crowd's feet.

  
Lio's smile is very sweet, "Thanks. I think you're the first fan to come up and talk to us. Most are too intimidated or whatever, like we're from another planet."

  
Galo would believe that, honestly, because Lio's so beautiful up close and he smells nice, kind of like candied mint and—wait, he needs to respond. "Psh, yeah, that's 'cause you kinda are? Listen to yourselves play, damn."

  
"It's all years of hard work and practice."

  
"Alright then, keep your secrets."

  
Even Lio's sudden snort is cute and the way his body leans forward a little to balance out the fit he's containing.

  
Gueira squints, "Did you really just fucking meme quote in real life?"

  
Meis shakes his head, "Associating it with being a meme rather than a classic film is an insult."

  
"It's a meme from a film!"

  
Thyma drums a punchline beat on the edge of the stage, "No shit, dude."

  
Galo's hands go up again, "No disrespect, it is a great movie. I'm just blown away by how talented you all are, really."

  
"Could say the same about you." Lio tells with a hand on his hip and a decided expression, eyes trailing slowly up Galo.

  
Galo blushes, "Oh no—look, I'm good but I mean _you're_...you!" They're just going to have to agree to disagree.

  
"Let's try this again." Lio chuckles and puts out a hand, decorated with black rings and big, studded bracelets that jangle as they hang from his slender wrist, “I’m Lio Fortia, leader of MAD BURNISH.”  
  


Galo shakes it while trying not to hyperventilate “I’m Galo Thy—”

  
“Mos, I know. Burning Rescue.”

  
Galo gapes, "Are you, like, a fan?!”

  
Lio doesn't confirm with words so much as he does with body movement, crossing his arms, smirking and lifting his shoulders enough for a small shrug, the combination giving off a teasing vibe. "I make sure to check the other talent we're up against. We have articles in the same magazines and go to the same venues for photoshoots, I've noticed. Plus, your hair's ridiculous." He seems surprised to have said that, eyes growing a little like the words had just slipped out but he knows he can't take them back so he tries to be casual.

  
Galo's heard worse about him, it doesn't bother him one bit. He laughs, "Thanks? You're really cool, Lio." He says it like he envisioned otherwise; not exactly but he was holding him on such a high pedestal that he was beginning to believe nothing he thought could ever do the real thing justice.

  
"Well, we gotta get going. Got another venue to play at tonight." Lio explains as his bandmates collect their instruments and storage bags, heading for the open doors and to their van. Another sweet smile is gifted to Galo and it pierces straight to his heart, "Thanks again, Galo Thymos. See you around."

  
"Night, Lio..." Galo whispers and watches Lio walk away, innocently enough until the linger moves lower and he scolds himself for having his eyes glued to his ass in too tight jeans. Galo inhales, the straps of his guitar case seep into his shoulders but he feels a great relief. He turns with intention to band his bandmates together so they can get set up to play next but they're already rallied behind him. "Shit, you guys, give me a heart attack at the prime age of twenty-six, why don't you?!"

  
"You're twenty-four, idiot." Aina, their bassist, is not impressed that he still keeps that up on reflex for people who might judge them for being 'too young'. She looks over to the entrance, "That was Lio Fotia."

  
"Yeah." Galo smiles.

  
Remi, their drummer, says, "You were talking to him.”

  
“I was.”

  
Lucia’s hands go up explosively like the way she plays her keyboard, “That bitch is our _sworn enemy_ where music is concerned! The guy’s like a fucking God and angel on stage, it's cool as fuck but so scary, y'know?!”

  
“Yeah,” Galo’s still smiling, all lovestruck and dopey. “He is.”

  
“And you didn’t get us his autograph?! Galo, you fucking idiot, are you trippin'?!” Lucia rambles on excitedly about how much just a tissue Lio sneezes in to goes for, never mind his actual autograph that she could keep for herself and copy and sell counterfeits for a hefty price (Hey, those Gundamn build figures she and Galo like to make up in their spare time do not come cheap, no sir).

  
Galo, again, doesn’t argue.

  
Besides, an autograph can't even compare anymore.

  
Afterward, Burning Rescue celebrates another great performance with a great crowd with a round of Bubble Tea from a place further down the street that stays open late and the owner knows them all fairly well. It's been their hangout since high-school days and it's stayed that way as they graduated and evolved. As the gang get into a hot topic about which flavour is the best, Galo goes into his instagram account:

**GAL-OTHY-MOS** sweet bubble tea got me thinkin bout u #2nitewascrazy # _imfuckedlol #lovestruck #werockedthehousebtw #andimetaliteralangel #allthefeels 1min ago 194 likes  
view all 91 comments_  
 **GALOXY** literally the worst flava you could've chosen lol but i still love u  
 **GALOXY** also bdshbjks WHO stole ur heart?!?!  
 **heartonfire** where do they live? askin for a friend  
 **GALOXY** lmao yeah 'friend'  
 **ifollowback** hey, like my page!! _  
_ **Remi** Don't just hashtag everything.  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** lol rems im havin a crisis here!!!  
 **Remi** Obviously.  
 **aina.a💖** omg is this about lio?!  
 **luciasofexy** i vote y e s  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** aduybadsakjd guyyyssss  
 **Galoswife** where was my invite for bubble tea???? smh

Then the real heart attack comes, starting as a sweet, red little heart holding the trigger to send him completely.

_**Lio.∆** is following you _

**_Lio.∆_ ** _liked your post_

_ Lio.∆ commented on your post: 'The caption better be about me x :) ' _

"Holy shit." Galo whispers.

* * *

  
Galo spirals from there uncontrollably.

  
He follows a dedicated M∆D BURNISH fan-page for candid photos of the band members between performances, all shot in wonderfully high quality by someone who should be getting paid for their service. He follows the band's official social accounts, too, of course, including personal accounts and long neglected facebook profiles that have photos of a much younger Lio Fotia floating around.

  
He disguises himself in a large, red hoodie and sunglasses and goes out to a massive store to buy the latest M∆D BURNISH album. Matte black, names glossed in bright green and outlined in neon pink over the three of them posed against a dark backdrop.

  
Lio looks real good. It goes without saying but seeing him always feels like the first time, like an _awakening_ within.

  
Their songs play during the entire drive back on Spotify, Galo head-banging to them all and not at all caring about the headache. He actually screams when an advertisement interrupts the next track and, now he isn't someone who casually forks out money to pass on people promoting their music, but he signs up for the premium service and never looks back.

  
"FUCK YEAH!" he exclaims to a particularly hard song that just absolutely slaps in all the right places. His window rolled down, the passenger in the car across gets an eyeful; they support him with a fist to the air before they drive off and Galo returns it.

  
Lio Fotia can fucking take his soul. Does he know that? Galo wants him to know that; it's okay. He can take everything and he'll get love in return.

  
Premium account or not, there is a short interval before the next track while Galo parks his card, hops out and dashes inside the place he shares with his band. The staircase is taken in long strides, elevator forgotten in the excitement. He barely stops to greet everyone before he jumps in to his desk chair, already going to youtube for one of M∆D BURNISH's latest performances of a song from their new album.

  
He hits play and fucking blasts it and goes hard on an air guitar (bless his mother for forcing him into guitar lessons).

  
The door across his is open and Aina leans out of it from her own desk chair. "You wanna make us all go deaf there, Galo?"

  
"Sorry!" Galo hollers over the music but doesn't turn it down. She scowls, he grins.

  
Lucia, her roommate, treats that like a rhetorical question and actually answers it to be funny, defending Galo with how it's _'downright illegal-no, sickening'_ to not play MAD BURNISH at full max. Remi's hanging out in there too and mutters under the collar of his zipped up jacket 'if only she would feel like that about their own sound' and Lucia goes off then, harps on about how, as good as their competition is, she knows Burning Rescue fucking slaps too.

  
Galo nods along and casually closes the door to his room. In the recommended section is a video catered to Lio Fotia's vocals. Oh hell, fucking yes.

  
'Lio Fotia's voice is my religion' with almost two million views. The thumbnail and the preview are enough, showing the calculated sway of Lio's hips to one of his sensual rock solos in the album. His hair looks extra fluffy and he's glowing like moonlight in front of everyone.

  
Galo wants to deny it being too much but fuck it, he's just a man and his burning soul can, at some point, only take _so much_. He rummages in his desk drawer for his best option: hand lotion borrowed from Aina, floral scented and bright. He hopes to god it doesn't sting too much as he lathers up a hand and applies it to his growing dick. The video plays in his ears and all he hears are the heavenly sounds of Lio Fotia, like encouragement for his distasteful act.

  
He keeps his voice to a minimum level while Lio's does things to him he can't articulate. It feels so good, though, the gathering heat in his gut and the way he shudders whenever his hand presses around the tip of himself. Every breathless delivery of a mainstream ad-lib of 'ah', 'yeah' and 'baby' sound so raw and intimate coming from Lio.

  
Galo pants his name between every grunt, hips lifting up in to his firm grip. He wonders if Lio feels similar, tight and warm, or if he's a bit loose from past conquests or self experimentation. Just the thought of the latter has Galo's rhythm slipping over an uncontrollable increase in speed and force, chair underneath rolling back and forth a bit in squeaks.

At exactly 3:24 minutes into the compilation video is when he cums with a deep groan muffled under a hand while the video ends with Lio holding a high, pseudo-orgasmic note. Galo pretends the two of them are in a recording studio and he's giving Lio all the reasons to scream and sob and look exhausted. 

  
Lio Fortia will likely never share the same kind of feelings.

  
Still, Galo closes his eyes and envisions a beautiful reality where Lio is blissfully fucked and cuddling into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like M∆D BURNISH would have a vibe going on like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3nFopIjmjI).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo points to himself, “Me?!”
> 
> “You.” Lio Leans in and his leg strokes higher up Galo's, “Not to compare us but I like your vibe. When you’re on stage or anywhere your songs play, I see whoever’s listening get out their seat and just...fucking go hard. Your band’s concerts are always alive and the audience’s energy is ferocious. It’s like I could catch fire just from standing too close.”
> 
> “Whoa…” To think he, Galo Thymos, was being watched back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was seriously worried I was the only one looking for some galolio band au at first, so bless you guys for not letting me ride that vibe alone, y'all sweet ❤

**Lio.∆** Wore a fan's gift to today's photoshoot with _@PromepolisPrime_ x _#M∆DBURNISH #jewellery 1min ago Liked by GAL-OTHY-MOS, BurningRescueSquad, lioholics, PromepolisPrime and 24009 others_  
 _view all 12, 056 comments  
_ **lioholics** literally the SOFTEST hands  
 **Meis.∆** _@lioholics_ facts, dear _  
_ **GAL-OTHY-MOS** nice!!! u got sum real talented fans!! :D  
 **Lio.∆** _@GAL-OTHY-MOS_ Cheers x :)  
 **BurningRescueSquad** we stan kings supporting kings!!  
 **ourlordsaviourlio** and u kno he'll take care of that w his life dsbhdksajuhhh  
  


**Lio.∆** My baby x #catdad #blackcatmagic #sailormoonwho _1min ago Liked by luciasofexy, aina.a💖, Thyma.∆, Meis, lioholics, catloversunite, GAL-OTHY-MOS and 762 others._  
 _view all 207 comments_  
 **luciasofexy** best boi!!!  
 **Lio.∆** He is x :)  
 **catloversunite** he looks like a sweetheart :)  
 **Gueira.∆** the same prissy look as his daddy  
 **Lio.∆** _@Gueira_ I'm revoking your cat sitting privileges  
 **Gueira.∆** fuck u, i love the lil guy!!  
 **Lio.∆** Well I have full custody, so suck it x  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** ok u gotta let me pet him sometime pls??!!!?!  
 **Lio.∆** sure, come over whenever x  
 **GALOXY** our king really just used a cat to get himself invited to lio's huh lol  
 **futuremrsthymos** ain't as stupid as he look is he :')))   
  


* * *

A generous majority of commentary on M∆D BURNISH is the expected praise for their talent, for never failing to steal shows and take over the cities they make their mark in and for overall being a gift to musical souls alike everywhere.

'For getting me back into playing my guitar' a fan says, 'I sang one of your songs to my crush ages ago and now we're celebrating our 1yr anniversary!' another includes.

But they notice the explicit comments too on their accounts that leave nothing vague for anyone to misunderstand, like they're daring themselves to be as filthy and desperate and shameless as possible. Gueira tells them where to go while Meis ignores them because they aren't worth the energy but Lio—bold, loud and challenging like flame that fuels itself—takes the opportunity he's given to address them publicly.

"Honestly? I'm used to it." Lio says, sitting between Meis and Gueira on a couch on the stage of a late-night talk show. "I know what people think about me. I've seen and heard all kinds of shit to the point where it's hard to surprise me these days."

Though it sounds bad, to be used to that kind of thing, it's charming that he can let it bounce off him like it's nothing.

The host, a suited, late-thirty something, nods along. "So if, like, I were to have someone jump out of that box," they point to the one blatantly placed at the end of the couch, big and bright. "To try and scare you half to death, that—it wouldn't work?"

It's a traditional segment on the show, guests being ambushed halfway through a discussion by a disguised stage crew.

Lio isn't entirely joking when he says, "I would have to punch the poor fucker." but it's said in a tone trained for comedy and it gets the audience spread on high seats across the room chuckling.

Galo watches from Burning Rescue's apartment living room floor, practically glued to the TV, thinking of what it would be like to be punched by Lio Fotia.

He apparently asks out loud because Lucia snorts then and brings up the time they, Burning Rescue, were on there a few months back and how price Aina and Remi's reactions to that shit were: she ran halfway off the stage and he fell off the couch.

Galo was good spirited, laughing and shaking the hand of the disguised crew member.

Meis says, "We can't scare him at home either. We've tried to catch him off guard and only gotten yelled at in return. No word of a lie, Lio can pretty much hit any high note if you piss him off."

The audience laughs. 

"It's like _nothing_ scares this guy." Gueira adds, sort of annoyed but mostly really impressed by it. "But that don't mean we're gonna give up, hell no."

Lio asks, "Do you have a fetish for being punched or something?" Which catches Gueira off guard and he can barely reply with 'no, shut up', holding back a laugh that he hears ten times louder from the audience. 

Lucia snorts at their antics but fondly, "God, fucking imagine living with them, it'd be so much fun!"

Remi deadpans, " _Clearly_ we have different ideas on 'fun'." because being punched isn't it.

Aina says, "I wonder if they've ever hung out with another band."

"Oh my god, Aina, you fucking genius!" Lucia screams, "We should collab with them!"

"That's not what I was saying!"

"But why not?" Galo asks, honestly wanting to know why they can't.

It's been said they meet up a lot of the same venues for gigs and photoshoots and it's another chance to see Lio again—to fucking work with him and _breathe on the same stage, holy shit_.

Remi replies, "Yeah, right. Just walk on up to M∆D BURNISH and ask them to collaborate."

"Okay."

" _No_ , Galo, I wasn't—"

"I'll do it!"

Aina knows Galo so she knows better, that this goes _beyond_ just music and combining two sounds. It's obvious he wants to suck Lio's face off. 'Join the club,' she thinks with a bitterness on his behalf because there are hoards of fans wishing for the same thing.

"You're hoping to suck his face off," Lucia jams a finger on a single note; her keyboard, covered in stray candy pieces from a bag she sucks at sharing, emits an glitchy 'dun dun dun!', She grins, "Or something else."

Galo, a bit flushed, claims that this isn't about him and everyone sighs because _it is_.

* * *

 _ **  
  
**_ **GAL-OTHY-MOS** workin on a lil cute smth for two, idk might delete later 4hrs _ago Liked by luciasofexy, aina.a💖,_ _Remi, BurningRescue OFFICIAL, Lio.∆ and 21, 091_

 _view all 18022 comments_  
 **Galonoticemepls** DONT U FUKIN DARE #FINISHTHEGODDAMNSONGPLS  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** _@Galonoticemepls_ XDDD  
 **renee42** ur name is obsolete now  
 **Galonoticemepls** omggggggggg hdasbjhh  
 **luciasofexy** tf u holdin out on us?! play for us dm  
 **Ignis** I'm sure it'll be great stuff, son.  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** _@Ignis_ hopefully, thnx :')  
 **asherxgalo** new song, who dis lol  
 **flamingfiona** pls tell me this is legit n not a joke  
 **Thyma.∆** let me know so I can tell my wallet beforehand lol  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** y'all slow down lol it might not happen idk   
**Thyma.∆** do it do it do it!!  
 **galonoticemepls** istg if this is a mf collab  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** lol, wish me luuuccckkkxxxx

* * *

Promepolis, for an entire starry-night, becomes a festival of talent and bright colours and music that's been dominating the year up to its nearing end. Several bands play one after the other, then comes the interval of awards being given out by flashy dressed celebrities, followed by even more mind-blowing music.

The audience way in the distance behind the seated celebrities never lets up or gets exhausted; their cheers remain as loud and lovingly throughout.

It's Burning Rescue's _second_ festival and their tradition is to go home, order way too much takeout and eat until they pass out from a food coma. They never bother with whatever fancy place the company holding the festival organises for all of the entertainers because it feels too formal to be fun (and Lucia bounced a king prawn off Remi's head and cracked one of the aquariums and has been hesitant to go back since).

According to their personal accounts, Meis and Gueira aren't really feeling it either.

So Galo invites Lio to join him at the fanciest sushi restaurant he's ever seen. Everything shimmers in gold and reflects light from expensive chandeliers a good few metres above their heads, all rich and intimidating like in Disney movies. He plays with his chopsticks while he waits for Lio to arrive, aware their assigned rooms weren't necessarily placed near each other for convenience or anything.

Galo's enticed by the array of food in fancy bowls and plates going around his table at the bar when the chair next to him is pulled out with a huff.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Lio doesn't sound like his casual self. He grumbles something as he seats himself, looks annoyed at the circling food but eventually snaps out of it, turning to Galo in wonder, "What did you get?"

"Nothing. I was waiting for you."

"What? No, Galo, that's sweet but don't starve yourself on my account. I would've been here a lot sooner but that bastard, Kray Foresight, was holding me up at the fucking entrance!" Lio's hands raise themselves in frustration, "Thinks he can tell me how to dress, well he can get fucked."

Galo takes a good look at what Lio's swapped his stage outfit for and he can see why there would be some sort of issue, if that's even the appropriate word. It's a lacy, black bralette. It looks so snug and it's unbearably provocative. Galo likes it but he supposes some people won't see it as suitable attire for a restaurant open to families of all ages.

He doesn't want to piss Lio off further but he also wants him to enjoy their time together, so he tries to bring a compromise.

"I dunno. Maybe if you put on a jacket?"

"Oh, I fucking had one." Black, denim, adorned with exclusive M∆D BURNISH patches and pins. "But he _literally blocked_ me from the door because it wasn't buttoned up. So I took it off altogether and threw it at him. A grown-ass man shouldn't be trying to dictate what someone else wears, no fucking chance."

Lio's frustration transcends down to his chopsticks, the pair being stabbed out of their paper sheath and in to the nearest plate of food he grabs: California rolls. He bites into it imagining it's Chief Police Kray Foresight's head he's tearing apart.

"Look, I'm not saying he went about it the right way but...I mean, I kinda see his side?" Galo's quick to raise his hands the moment Lio's head whips round to him, "He was way out of line, no question. But maybe he just wanted to avoid someone else saying something to you?"

"Let's change the subject." Lio leans an arm on the counter, somewhat calming. He licks the rice around his mouth away, "You were great out there. We watched you guys from backstage and it was so fucking unreal. Did you hear the crowd? Fucking insane!"

Galo grins, bashful, and here's sauce across his lips from the plate he's grabbed and tucked into: egg rolls in spicy mayo. "Thanks, you guys too!"

They fist bump and grab several more plates to put between them. They dive in to a spontaneous contest of who can eat more—Galo saying, "You're scrawny!" and Lio disputing with "Fuck you and fuck metabolism! Hand me those plates of Chicken Katsu and I'll show you!".

And he shouldn't be amazing even with food stuffed in his mouth to the point of some pushing out but he does and looks so much like a hamster that Galo has to forfeit, doubled over the counter and laughing until it hurts.

Some more hours in and they're comfortable enough to sit real close, chatting the time away, making each other laugh and sharing music ideas while the restaurant empties and is cleared up in the background.

It's like they're old friends who haven't seen each other but have that connection that lets them pick up where they left off.

Lio doesn't completely notice his own leg trailing up Galo's calf but neither of them are bothered it; neither of them even look away from each other.

"A collab? Yeah, I'd like that. Count me in, Galothy." It's cute and sounds like _Dorothy_ coming out of Lio's mouth and Galo can relate to feeling swept up and taken to another world; only thing is he doesn't want to go home. "The fans would love that and I’ve been looking to try something different.”

“Ok, cool.”

Lio holds out a hand, black-glitter painted nails gleaming under the chandelier, “Pass your phone, I’ll put my info in.”

“Holy shit, I’m getting Lio Fortia’s number.”

Lio’s eyes roll but he's smiling, "Shut up, _come on_."

“Holy Shit, Lio Fotia told me to shut up!”

“I will throw raw shrimp at you. _Phone, now_.”

Galo obeys, "Best night of my life." he excitedly rocks back and forth on his stool.

Lio's brow raises at that statement said with certainty. He passes the phone back, “Wanna hang out in my dressing room after this?”

“Really?!" Galo's eyes light up in sparkles. "I’ve always wanted to see it! I heard you wrote the lyrics to Burn Me Up on the bathroom mirror in there in lipstick because you didn’t have your notebook at the time and you wanted to get the lyrics down before they went!”

"You remember _that_?"

“'Yeah 'cause it was a weird place to get song ideas, to be fair.”

“Well I was thinking about what it would be like if Galo Thymos fucked me hard against the sink, _to be fair_.” Galo short circuits, sputtering up nothing but air and broken unformed words. Lio smirks, “What, only you can be a fan of a celebrity?”

Galo points to himself, “ _Me_?!”

“You.” Lio Leans in and his leg strokes higher up Galo's, “Not to compare us but I like your vibe, Galo. When you’re on stage or anywhere your songs play, I see whoever’s listening get out their seat and just...fucking go hard. Your band’s concerts are always alive and the audience’s energy is ferocious. It’s like I could catch fire just from standing too close.”

“Whoa.” To think he, Galo Thymos, was being watched back. His bandmates are always calling him an idiot and pointing out everything he misses that's obvious to the rest of the world. He always joked and said he was blind but Lio's so bright that everything else fades. "Holy shit, Lio Fotia is my fan!”

Lio chuckles and leans over to hold Galo's face, “Ok, come back to me, Galothy."

“Dude, I’m _freaking_ out!"

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Can you say hi to my mom?! She’s a fan!”

“Sure. There’s little I won’t do for a fan. Especially when their son looks like he can bend me in half with one arm and give me the hardest fuck of my life." Lio smirks over Galo's choked gasp, "Or I can do the fucking, I don't mind.”

“Shit. Just go ahead and light me on fire, Lio. Saying shit like that’s really messing with me!”

Lio strokes Galo's face, grasping it gently but with enough force that keeps Galo from looking away. "I want to give you the _real best night_ of your life." He gets up and holds out a hand, waiting.

Galo takes it and follows him outside where the cool air does nothing for his heated face.

* * *

Lio never saw the point or need for his black, starry marble sink to be the size of a bathtub until now. He turns his head sideways, his blissful expression of an open mouth and teary eyes reflecting back teasingly.

His head is turned back by a gentle but firm grip and he's brought back to the feeling of being stretched, burned, "Ahh, Galo!"

"I knew you sounded pretty but _fuck_." Galo groans. Hearing his name like this is already miles better than convincing himself all the 'you's in songs he blasted were directed at him when they weren't.

Maybe now they can be. No, they will be, he determines with a particularly hard push forward that lures a long cry from the boy beneath him.

"There!" Lio gaps, toes curling and mind hazing to white as that sweet spot within is _hit so right._ "Burn me up!"

“Hey, hang on, waitwaitwait.” Galo stops moving and keeps Lio's hips in place. He deals with the reappearance of an annoyed brow raise, “You wrote the lyrics to Burn Me Up in here, right?”

“You know this already.”

“So then is that song about me?!” Galo doesn’t need to play it in his head but he does.

The solo exclusively placed in the recent album sounds like the confession of a wet dream, Lio delivering every line with want for that hot soul in his life to burn him up and the yet the physical contact being too fucking much.

“You're fucking me on my sink and you have to ask? I knew you were idiotic—"

"Ok, _sorry_." Galo grins. It's about him, _holy shit_. "Can we keep going?"

"I'd kill you if you didn't." Lio spreads wide and hooks his feet around Galo’s waist and pulls him in.

They have the lyrics to the _Burn Me Up_ solo in their minds, written by Lio about everything he imagined Galo doing to him, in their heads, the sensual rock to downright dirty moan delivery of the lyrics inching them closer to sweet release.

_‘Burn me up,_

_‘Skin to skin, set me on fire_

_‘Burn me up_

_‘Throw gasoline to my desires_

_‘You, me, us in this inferno_

_‘Burn me up so good~’_

Lio's body is a wild flicker of heat writhing in the embrace. One of his legs are lifted higher and the change in angle provides a new depth that has Lio turning Galo's name into gospel, reaching notes he has to prepare for most days.

His voice hangs on to the syllables of Galo's name, stuck like he can't remember clearly.

_‘Hot to the touch_

_‘Do you feel like being scorched?’_

Galo starts stroking Lio in the same rhythm and Lio whines; he wants to cum with Galo inside and nothing more but _those hands_ that work a microphone and strum guitars with skill know exactly what they're doing.

Lio spurts out between them before he can catch his breath. He doesn't have the energy to be annoyed with him, it felt too good. He raises himself up, embracing Galo with kisses shaping into the lyrics of his song coming out in breathy moans and driving Galo into a fucking sensual nexus.

“Burn me up, give me your fi~re!”

Galo erupts on cue inside and they groan together. His hips keep going on autopilot, riding out the oversensitivity and drawing the last few whimpers from Lio. The stray beads of cum that landed across his chest is sucked away and he hums appreciatively.

“Holy shit, Lio. That...you’re amazing.”

“I can't take all the credit." Lio presses a kiss to him, lips smacking. "Now then, since we’re _well acquainted_ , got any ideas on our collaboration?”

"To be honest, I got nothing 'cept you on my mind right now."

" _Focus_ , _Galothy_." Lio brushes blue wild hair back in a swift brush of a hand, fingers scratching against Galo's scalp and it pulls out a sweet sigh.

"God." Galo says in disbelief because how is this happening? He's won the fucking jackpot. "I can't right now but it's gonna be awesome, I know that much."

"I like the confidence but we really need to brainstorm. We both have similar sounds so we could..." Pulled forward into strong arms and held, he asks, "What are you doing?" 

Galo just smiles and nuzzling into his shoulder, "Cuddling you."

"Okay but can we at least move to the couch?"

"Nope. Don't wanna move. I don't want to let you go."

Lio can't help but smile fondly, unable to deny the swell in his heart like when he picked up his first guitar, gave it its first pluck and fell in love with the sound it caused around him.

Music has his very soul like a demon unwilling to compromise and he lives off it but Galo is after his heart now and one way or another, he's willing to make a bargain and hand it over.

* * *

**Lio.∆** Promepolis, you were amazing tonight. Thank you xxx _@PromeArena @Prome.MuFes_ _#M∆DBURNISH #MusicFestival 1 day ago Liked by GA-LOTHY-MOS, M∆DBURNISH OFFICIAL, Thyma.∆, Meis.∆, Gueira.∆ and 4, 241, 073 others_  
 _view all 1985023 comments  
_ **lioholics** ur were fuking amazing, ur literally an angel and every time u perform i feel blessed  
 **Lio.∆** _@lioholics_ <3 **  
lioholics** dbakdjasddjjdiajdas omg hi!!??!? **  
liofortiaismyhusband** @lioholics DDSVDUJHGAJBDSDS ANNIE OMG **  
lioholics** I KNOW LISE  
 **callmeyuna** Lio idk if you'll see this but ur voice literally sends me to sleep when i have really bad days!! **  
nexus0princess** UR SHOW WAS LIT  
 **madbcweburnish** I cried harrrdddd tonight gdi, u guys fucking own me!!! **  
PromeArena** You certainly know how to entertain a crowd. Thank you for playing at our arena, look forward to having you again!  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** _@Lio.∆_ babe, u were on fire!!!<3 <3 <3  
 **Lio.∆** _@GAL-OTHY-MOS_ thanks for coming <3 :) **  
GAL-OTHY-MOS** ofc angel <3  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** gud thing u cud stand up then ;)  
 **Gueira.∆** WTF THYMOS

 **luciasofexy** y'all know they fuckin lol

* * *

**Lio.∆** "So spend some time with me, I really like your company, we're not so different" _10hrs ago Liked by GAL-OTHY-MOS, otpgoals, Thyma.∆, aina.a💖 and 1, 992, 032 others._  
 _view all 90110 comments **  
**_ **GAL-OTHY-MOS** <3  
 **Lio.∆** xx  
 **GAL-OTHY-MOS** hey  
 **Lio.∆** hey yourself x **  
GAL-OTHY-MOS** !!! <333  
 **Lio.∆** xxx :) _  
_

* * *

"Should we warn 'em first?"

Lio looks to his side, a naked Galo lounging on the side of his king bed that's usually empty, sheets low and loose over his hips. "No, let's surprise them."

Them being the fans of both M∆D BURNISH and Burning Rescue of course; usually, artists tease or hint at upcoming projects they have yet to officially reveal, but he and Galo aren't most artists.

"You're cruel!"

Lio smirks, "Really? I recall you couldn't stop praising me about half an hour ago."

"You had me under your spell, I was _powerless_."

Lio rolls his eyes but when Galo pulls him in to his lap and he feels him between his cheeks and his fingers rub close to his nipples and it drives him crazy, he argues he's the one under some spell. "G-Galo!"

Galo grins, "Yes?"

Lio hits his arm, flushing, "You could've warned me first, idiot, I was talking!" He hears himself and the irony of his words after he decided not to forewarn people drives him mad. Galo drives him incredibly mad. "And no prep?"

"C'mon, we know you like it when I fuck you raw, Lio."

"S-Shut up!"

"Holy shit, you're blushing." Galo leans up for a close inspection and pulls Lio's head to face him after he turns away.

Like this, Lio looks so delicate. It's a whole new layer of beauty to him. The kind Galo indecisively wants to cuddle up to lovingly and fuck into oblivion. The kind he wants to see laugh with joy and cry in pleasure.

"That's so hot..." he whispers into their passionate, slow make out.

Lio says something argumentative that comes out in a muffled hum. He tries again when Galo pulls away but is already being bounced up, up, up on that big cock he loves and he forgets everything completely.

He's breathless before he knows it, exhaling Galo's name on the end of a moan and pushing down in time with Galo's quick and strong thrusts. The sheets fall and Galo grabs greedy handfuls of Lio's ass cheeks, massaging them and pulling him closer so their chests are against each other, heartbeats tapping through the walls of flesh to one another's.

They welcome the morning again and again, tangled and happy, before they disturb the peace of the world with a new instagram account.

  
  
 **LioDeGalon** 'PRMR - MINI COLLAB ALBUM COMING SOON'!!! :D - Galo #prmralbum #liofotia #galothymos #galolio 40secs ago Liked by BurningRescue Official, _M∆DBURNISH OFFICIAL and_ 1000 others _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'Burn Me Up' isn't an actual song, as far as I know. I made the lyrics up. As for what kind of music M∆D BURNISH played at the festival, I'm still feeling DAY6 so check out ['Sweet Chaos'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWUGikRxGQs) and ['How Can I Say?'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwywhL1PenQ).


End file.
